In My Dreams
by Kir Sirin
Summary: “Yuugi…You’re asleep aren’t you? I wonder what you’re dreaming of…Heh…You’d be surprised at how many times I dream of you.” YamixYuugi


If it makes you fangirls happy, I'm writing a full YxY story.

This is dedicated to my L, because I found out a while ago that he actually _reads_ my stories and I just feel like giving him more yaoi to groan over. Heh, when it comes to anime, this is what I write, L. Try not to focus on the pairing, but more on my actual writing. I mean, don't you think I'm good?

If you think I'm horrible I might just be crushed enough to give up on the literature business completely.

And to Dan Green, because Dave gave me his 'voice box' and God, I can't stop listening to him. Something about his voice just…Makes me want to write. I hope I can meet someone like that one day, someone whose voice compels me to write.

**In My Dreams **

Kir Sirin

Yami knelt at the front of Yuugi's bed and gave a sigh. His purple eyes couldn't help but stare at the sleeping figure in front of him.

Yuugi looked so serene, so peaceful.

He looked so beautiful.

"Yuugi…" Yami whispered afraid that he might wake Yuugi but unable to stop himself from speaking. He slowly raised his translucent hand and let it hover over Yuugi's shoulder. The boy was facing him, his hands holding each other tightly with a white sheet between them. "You're asleep aren't you?"

The quiet breathing gave Yami his answer.

He brought his hand down onto Yuugi's shoulder, only to have it fall through. To cast away the ugly taste in his mouth, Yami spoke, his voice strained and tight. "I wonder what you're dreaming of…" He pulled his hand back towards him. "Heh…" Yami closed his eyes and shook his head. "You'd be surprised at how many times I dream of you…"

Yami stood up and walked to the end of Yuugi's twin sized bed. He collapsed onto it, feeling the weight of so many years, so many lifetimes, pull him down. He looked at his hands and gave a hollow laugh. "They are never good dreams…Only nightmares. I see you leaving, running away to a place that I cannot follow. You look back at me, scared, as if I have become something…Frightening." Yami curled the ends of his fingers into his palm, feeling the pressure of his flesh pushing against the other. "I reach for you and call out your name, but, by that time, you are too far away, you can no longer hear me and I have so much to say. Yuugi…" Yami breathed out the name as if it was his liquefied heart spilling from his parted lips.

"What if…What if I am something…Horrible? What if my dreams are…Some sort of sign? What kind of person is locked away inside of a puzzle and then stripped of their memory? What would I need to forget so badly as to wipe everything out? What if, the person I really am, is someone you would fear? Someone who would hurt you without even thinking about it?" Yami hung his head and fisted a handful of his dark hair.

"What would it matter anyway? You and I could never, _would_ never, be…What I desperately wish we could be. Not even my dreams allow me that small hope. I could never be there for you, never help you when you need it most…"

Yami could feel cold anger flare through his veins as he thought of how the gods were laughing at him right now.

_Are you happy now? _He wanted to seethe. _Whatever sins I have committed, I am paying for them now. Is my constant agony an adequate amusement for you? _

Yami dragged his teeth across each other, not wanting to think anymore about his dreams or selfish gods.

His spirit slowly dissolved as he felt himself succumb to his puzzle, his prison.

Yami slammed his fist against the wall inside his puzzle. He fell quickly to his knees and rested his forehead against the cool stone beneath. It was so hard. He had to put on a brave face for Yuugi, give him confidence, give him _everything_, and then watch him run into the embrace of his friends.

Yami had to watch Yuugi run to people who could give him what the spirit could not.

What he never could.

He could never let Yuugi see how torn he was inside. Even in his own puzzle, he had to lay traps everywhere to keep Yuugi from finding out the truth about him.

"In my dreams…" Yami whispered to the stone. "You are always afraid."

_Afraid of me._

"I call out to you, Yuugi…"

_I try to make you stay._

"But you never hear me."

_You can never hear me._

Yami heard a small voice come from outside of his puzzle, a small plea for help. He immediately threw his emotions aside and came back out to see Yuugi clutching at his mattress as if fear had struck his heart.

"Yuugi…?" Yami said softly. He took a step towards him, but Yuugi breathed in sharply.

As if he knew Yami was there…

And the spirit frightened him…

Yami shook his head, throwing away his nagging thoughts. Yuugi would never dream about him in the first place. He took another step and knelt back down in front of Yuugi.

He looked so panic-stricken, so helpless. His face was pinched tightly in fear and sweat fell down the side of his face.

"Yuugi, please…" Yami spoke a bit louder and raised his hands. "You are only dreaming…" He tried to wake him, but his hands fell through Yuugi's body once more.

The boy started to cry out softly and Yami's heart quickened.

What could he possibly be seeing?

"Y-Yuugi…" Yami swallowed thickly as Yuugi continued to quietly whimper. "Please…Stop this…" He tried to shake him again but his hands remained translucent.

Panic morphed into anger as Yami stood up. He couldn't do anything! He could simply watch and hope that, whatever was tormenting Yuugi would have mercy and stop. He could not wake him.

Yami could not save him.

The spirit tightened his hands into fists as his anger built in his throat. Yuugi looked so scared, so full of fear, and Yami could do nothing.

_Nothing_.

"Yuugi, you have to remember that this is only a dream, nothing more." Yami desperately tried to reason, but Yuugi couldn't hear him. Whatever was going on inside of his mind held his complete attention and wouldn't let Yami's words leak through.

"Yuugi, wake up!" Yami shouted.

When Yuugi didn't and, instead, started to fight against his sheets, Yami tried to take the boy into his arms. When he failed, he felt like screaming.

Instead he quickly drew himself into the puzzle and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Let this work…_ His mind pleaded.

When Yami felt the stone beneath his knees, he opened his violet eyes.

There was Yuugi.

Immediately, the boy wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him closer. Yami's breath hitched in his throat and every thought died away.

"Yuugi…" He whispered. "Are you…Okay?" He could feel Yuugi's heart pound to the same quick rhythm as his own. He slowly, cautiously, raised his hand and rested it on Yuugi's head.

A surge of happiness swept through him.

Yami threaded his fingers within Yuugi's hair and rested his forehead on Yuugi's shoulder. "Yuugi…" He whispered but then a quiet laugh escaped his lips, drowning his words.

"Don't leave." Yuugi whispered.

Yami smiled and held him tighter. "Yuugi…How could I ever?" In the back of his mind, he could still see Yuugi looking over his shoulder in fear as he ran away from Yami.

But that didn't matter now.

Because Yuugi wasn't leaving yet and, as Yami had told him before, he held the heart of a pharaoh.

Yami's heart.


End file.
